


Unravel Me

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: “What?” she asks, taking a step back to rest her elbows on the counter.“Nothing.”  He steps toward her, a tentative hand raised.  “No, not nothing. I wanted to try something. May I?”  She nods, her heart thrumming in her ears. Loki places his hand at the side of her neck, and she almost jumps at the contact, but then she feels how soft his skin is, how his fingers almost reach to the base of her skull.“What are you - ”“Shh,” he hums, and slowly the tips of his fingers begin to cool, and then his palm, and then his entire hand feels as though it’s been dipped in ice.  “You think you’re coy, Jane Foster, with your sidelong glances and your ridiculous Midgardian drinks.” The freezing hand slides down her neck, to her collarbone, and Jane’s breath hitches.Or, Loki teaches Jane you can't have steam without a little ice.Kinktober Day 3: Temperature Play





	Unravel Me

_ It’s something about the season that we’re in, that’s making me think we’re not supposed to do this, I know that you’re trying to understand, but you can’t. _

Jane’s favorite season has always been fall.  Fall means big sweaters, stew, pumpkin spice, and, most importantly, plenty of time in the toasty lab to research while the autumn leaves flit against the windows.

Back in college, she’d spend days in the lab, forgetting to eat or sleep or shower until she and her usual lab partner Chloe Sykes looked at each other and realized that terrible stench they’d previously attributed to the live cultures they were using for an experiment was actually the clothes they’d been wearing for four days straight.

But now that she’s officially working at the Avengers compound alongside some of the greatest scientists in the world, she has Darcy to force her away from work whenever she puts on her Crazy Science Eyes.

Which should be good.  Except when she’s in the middle of a breakthrough with an atomic scrambling and repurposing algorithm, which could be used with Hank Pym’s tech to do things like eliminate cancer, clone fruits and vegetables, maybe even living creatures -

“Crazy Science Eyes,” Darcy announces, wheeling Jane to the glass door at the east end of the lab.  “Time for a walk. You remember what those are like, right?”

“Darcy, we’re so  _ close _ .  Only a few more hours, and we could get this thing cracked!”

“Sorry, the Mad Science Lab is closed until further notice.  Please come back tomorrow.”

And this is how she finds herself on a bench in the courtyard, watching the leaves fall from the massive oak in the middle of the square, snuggled up in an oversized turtleneck that matches her toenails.  The afternoons are getting darker and colder, the air crisper. She can’t decide if she wants to let Darcy decorate the lab for Halloween, because she knows it’ll be impractical, that Bruce will trip over or fumble anything he’s not used to, but she also knows Darcy would do it up just right.

“I never thought I’d admit it, but these Midgardian autumns are rather nice.”

The sound of Loki’s voice makes Jane’s heart stutter, and when he reveals himself beside her, smirking in all his usual glory, she presses her hand to her chest, shaking her head.

“Do you always sneak up on innocent people like that?”  She means to make her voice bite more than it does, and he smiles like a cat spotting a mouse.

“I’d hardly call you innocent, Dr. Foster.”  He traces the line of his own jaw, and Jane realizes he’s idly recalling the time she hit him.  “As they say, you have a ‘ _ mean right hook _ .’”

It may be the angle that she’s looking at him, but Loki almost looks taller than she remembers.  Still slim and lithe and always draped in black, like an Asgardian panther, but with the erect carriage of his shoulders, his hands gracefully clasped behind his back, he’s begun to look truly regal.

“Do you...want to sit?” she hears herself asking, raising her chin in wonder or defiance, she’s not sure yet.

Loki descends gracefully, leaving a respectful amount of space between them.

“Did you have seasons like this on Asgard?”

“We did.”  His tone is soft, the lull of his voice even-tempered.  It nearly makes Jane uneasy how quiet he’s being, like he’s plotting something.  “Our trees rarely changed color or shed leaves the way these do, though.” He brushes his fingers over a fat oak leaf, the orange hue contrasting sharply against his pale skin.  “You have a lot of interesting customs for this time of year, Jane Foster.”

Her head snaps up when she hears him using her first name.  He’s not looking at her, eyes still locked on the leaf, and he turns it over in his hand, tracing the veins with his long forefinger.

“Like what?”

He smirks.  “You people change your entire diet for the autumn, like animals.  Everything pumpkin, everything maple, everything salted bloody caramel.”  He spits the last words in a soft, mocking tone, but the smile on his lips suggests that he’s amused.

“You ever give them a chance?”  When she looks up at him, a crease forms between his eyebrows, and he cocks his head to the side.  “The flavors, have you ever given them a chance?”

“No,” he chuckles, shaking his head as he realizes what she’s suggesting, “absolutely not.”

* * *

 

Jane never thought she’d see the day that she’d take a man to her on-compound apartment, let alone the god of mischief, but here she is, making him hot chocolate flavored with pumpkin, maple, salted caramel, and even a caramel apple cider for good measure.

Loki studies the depths of every mug she passes his way before drinking deeply, nearly inhaling the hot liquid each time.

“Is that not burning your throat when you drink it?”  She makes herself a caramel apple cider and tips the end of her whiskey bottle into it, watching the line of liquid rise to the top of her mug.

“I’m part Jotun.  Ice giant.” He takes a long sip of her second batch of salted caramel and licks his lips with delight.  “Before she died, Frigga taught me to channel the ice in my veins for more productive uses.”

“Like guzzling hot chocolate.”  She offers up the whiskey bottle, but he shakes his head and reveals a small vial in the inner pocket of his coat, then unscrews the lid and pours the contents into his cup.  “Is that your super-Asgardian-alcohol?”

“You might call it that.”  He begins to drink slowly, and she wants to believe it’s the half-sip of whiskey she’s just had, but there’s something in the cords of his neck that Jane can’t quite put her finger on, something about the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat that makes her swallow, too.  When he finishes his swig, he glances down at her, his eyes alight with an expression Jane knows to be dangerous.

“What?” she asks, taking a step back to rest her elbows on the counter.

“Nothing.”  He steps toward her, a tentative hand raised.  “No, not nothing. I wanted to try something. May I?”  She nods, her heart thrumming in her ears. Loki places his hand at the side of her neck, and she almost jumps at the contact, but then she feels how soft his skin is, how his fingers almost reach to the base of her skull.

“What are you - ”

“Shh,” he hums, and slowly the tips of his fingers begin to cool, and then his palm, and then his entire hand feels as though it’s been dipped in ice.  “You think you’re coy, Jane Foster, with your sidelong glances and your ridiculous Midgardian drinks.” The freezing hand slides down her neck, to her collarbone, and Jane’s breath hitches.

“Loki - ”

“I’m not a barbarian, Jane,” he whispers, and moves his hand to her shoulder, lets it settle in the crook of her elbow.  “Tell me you want more. Or tell me to stop. I’m happy to oblige however you choose.”

“Kiss me first,” she breathes, her own daring hand rising to the back of his neck to pull him closer.

When their lips meet, it’s not what she expects.  

No fireworks.  No explosions of colors behind her eyes.  But there’s something heavy and majestic to it, something building slowly, like magma building in the center of a volcano.

Loki’s lips are warm from the drinks and chapped from the autumn wind, but they hold hers in a sort of rapture she’d forgotten she was capable of feeling.

His cool hand draws a line down her back, settling at the base of her spine, and he pulls her toward him, into his chest so he can kiss her harder.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he mutters again, before pressing his mouth to the tender spot beneath her ear, the skin of his lips turning cold and making her shudder with pleasure.

“Don’t you dare,” she hisses, as his teeth move to her collarbone, and his icy tongue traces the sharp lines above her turtleneck.

Loki dons an expression that can’t be described as anything but an evil grin, and he falls to his knees, popping the button of her jeans before sliding them down her thighs.  Jane nearly shrieks when his tongue, freezing cold, presses into the crease of her thigh.

“Alright?”  His hands, now back to their former warmth, cradle the gentle curves of her ass.  She nods and wets her lips, feeling her eyes glaze over with lust. His fingers dig into the waistband of her panties and pull them all the way down to her ankles to join her jeans on the floor.

“Alright,” she repeats, before a self-conscious hand slaps over her mouth to cover the soft, high moan that follows.  Loki shakes his head at her, reaching up to pull on her elbow.

“No, no, love.  I want to hear everything.”  

He presses kisses alternating between hot and cold from her knees to her hips, prying her legs apart, and when his nose nudges into the soft patch of hair above her pussy, Jane chews her lip with a sigh that pushes out from deep in her chest.

“That’s it, Jane,” he hisses, and shoves her thighs apart, then buries his face into her, letting his tongue trace a flat path up the length of her slit, still hot.

“ _ Fuck _ , Loki.”  She lets out a soft moan, her hips jerking forward against his chin.  She can feel him smirk against her, and his tongue turns cold as it pokes into the underside of her clit.  “F-f-fuck!”

As he presses his mouth, hot and cold and wet and insistent, to the sensitive nub between her thighs, Jane feels the volcano in her chest beginning to crescendo, and before she knows what’s happening, her hand has knotted itself into Loki’s hair, and she comes quivering against him, crying out his name like it’s the only thing rooting her to the earth.

When she comes back to herself, the air floods and leaves her chest in quick, short breaths, and Loki lifts his icy tongue from her center and gets his feet beneath him.

“You...you play dirty,” she huffs, reaching down to pull up her panties and jeans.  Loki pastes on that evil grin again, and leans forward to press his forehead to hers.

“And I won’t stop until I’ve got you doing that for me again and again and again.”  

When his fingers snake into the belt loops of her jeans, Jane steers them out of the kitchen and toward her bedroom, forgetting all about the hot cider on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it out!  
> Title and lyrics come from "Unravel Me" by Sabrina Claudio <3  
> Leave me love if it tickles your fancy :)


End file.
